List of CWUAA Seasons
This is a list of seasons for the Canada West Universities Athletic Association Men's Hockey League, a part of Canadian Interuniversity Sport, now known as U Sports. For past CWUAA champions and more links check out the Canada West Universities Athletic Association page. External sources: * Canada West Hockey Front Page * CW History * CW Standings History (pdf) * CW Hockey History and Records * CW Record Book (doc) * CW Schedule/Results from 2010-11 * LeagueStat Media Access * Wayback Archive ciau.ca * Wayback Archive canadawest.org List NOTE: From 1962-63 to 1971-72 the CWUAA and GPAC teams played in the WCIAA, and from 1918-19 to 1961-62 they played in the WCIAU. The CWUAA was formed in 1972-73 with UBC, Victoria, Calgary, Alberta, and Saskatchewan. *1972-73 CWUAA Season * Victoria's last season *1973-74 CWUAA Season *1974-75 CWUAA Season *1975-76 CWUAA Season *1976-77 CWUAA Season *1977-78 CWUAA Season *1978-79 CWUAA Season * update found! *1979-80 CWUAA Season *1980-81 CWUAA Season *1981-82 CWUAA Season *1982-83 CWUAA Season *1983-84 CWUAA Season *1984-85 CWUAA Season * Lethbridge's first season *1985-86 CWUAA Season * GPAC teams joined CWUAA *1986-87 CWUAA Season *1987-88 CWUAA Season Final series results missing *1988-89 CWUAA Season *1989-90 CWUAA Season *1990-91 CWUAA Season Playoff results missing *1991-92 CWUAA Season *1992-93 CWUAA Season individual playoff scores missing *1993-94 CWUAA Season *1994-95 CWUAA Season *1995-96 CWUAA Season *1996-97 CWUAA Season *1997-98 CWUAA Season Playoff results updated *1998-99 CWUAA Season *1999-00 CWUAA Season *2000-01 CWUAA Season *2001-02 CWUAA Season * Brandon's last season, Playoff results updated *2002-03 CWUAA Season *2003-04 CWUAA Season *2004-05 CWUAA Season *2005-06 CWUAA Season *2006-07 CWUAA Season *2007-08 CWUAA Season *2008-09 CWUAA Season *2009-10 CWUAA Season *2010-11 CWUAA Season *2011-12 CWUAA Season *2012-13 CWUAA Season * Mount Royal's first season *2013-14 CWUAA Season *2014-15 CWUAA Season *2015-16 CWUAA Season *2016-17 CWUAA Season *2017-18 CWUAA Season *2018-19 CWUAA Season Also see National links: *'U Sports' *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *List of CWUAA Seasons (from 1972-73 to present) *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of GPAC Seasons (from 1972-73 to 1984-85) *List of WCIAA Seasons (from 1962-63 to 1971-72) *List of WCIAU Seasons (from 1918-19 to 1961-62) Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1954 to 1971) *List of OUA Seasons (includes CIAU, QOAA & OUAA) *List of QOAA Seasons (from 1954 to 1971) *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' (with seasons from 1965 to 1971) *'Ottawa St. Lawrence Conference' (with seasons from 1951 to 1971) *List of QUAA Seasons (from 1971-72 to 1986-87) *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (from 1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (from 1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *List of OCAA Seasons Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Western Canada University Hockey